Angel of My Dreams
by jajki1999
Summary: Jacob remembers at last. One-Shot Queenie/Jacob fluff


Angel of My Dreams

Jacob's POV

Jacob Kowalski woke up at the furious sound of his alarm clock at 5:30 am. He couldn't decide whether he oved or hated this noise. He loved it, because this meant another blessed day in his successful bakery, but in the other hand, it meant goodbye from his Angel as well. No matter what happened, a beautiful blond woman with the most beautiful smile visited him, every night. This mysterious beauty kept whispering to him in his dreams. She smiled , waved and talked to him, but never even once mentioned her name. Jacob decided to title her as Angel, because he could not imagine her being anything else but one. Her honey blond hair and piercing blue eyes had been haunting him for months now, and he could not forget it, not even for a minute.

He used to live in a little flat, but that was in the past. His bakery became so famous for his unique shaped cookies , that he managed to move to a bigger apartment. Jacob lived alone, and he was quite happy. He got what he had dreamt of for so long, after all…right? He opened his own bakery, he earned much money he had thought he ever will…he did what he loved and desired.. but he felt something was still missing. He wanted friends..no, he needed friends and he needed love…real love. Jacob had never really been in love.. only once in High School, but that one did not count. When he thought about love, his Angel's face appeared in front of his eyes. He wanted to meet her...he felt that this woman was no dream…she could not be a dream.. she must exist somewhere…the only problem was, he had no idea where.

He had closed his eyes once more, before he eventually got up and started getting ready for the day.

Queenie's POV

Queenie was laying in her bed, and thinking. She could not forget him, though she had tried…she had tried it multiple times, but failed.

She was used to the staring , hungry eyes of men, she was used to their dirty thoughts, their coy grins and winks, but she was not used to a man being polite to her, being caring, being funny, being loving…being Jacob. Jacob Kowalski was a special man for her. He had the kindest smile she had ever seen. He was everything she wanted and needed…but he was a No-Maj.. they was not allowed to be together, not because of that stupid law of the MACUSA. She realised that she loved him, with all her heart. Queenie had no idea, how could this happen, the only thing she knew was , that she needed him…and today, she will pay him a visit. She smiled, and jumped out of her bed., and stated getting ready for their reunion. As she was putting on her clothes, she decided not to care about Tina's opinion anymore. Of course, her sister was very stubborn and seemed cold, but Queenie knew better. Tina tried to make her forget Jacob, though she was also in love with a man. Queenie was more than certain that her sister had fallen for Newt Scamander , the weird British guy. She smiled at the thought of Tina being in love. It seemed so odd and so nice. Both of them had fallen in love at the same time, with two friend. Poor Jacob..he had no idea what had happened.. no memory of Newt, of Tina, of Grindelwald…no memory of Queenie. This made her more determined to make him remember again. She had to do this, and not just for herself, but for her friends as well. They needed Jacob.

Jacobs's POV

Jacob was busy chatting with his costumers, and at first, he did not see the beautiful blond lady stepping into his shop. His eyes were focused on his realm. In that moment ,he felt he could not be happier. All costumers were amazed by his work, and he kept smiling and smiling …and then, he noticed a woman with honey blond hair in a pink coat and a pink swish hat. It seemed like she was examining the Niffler formed cupcakes, but when he was about to tear his gaze away, she turned her head at his direction. Jacob thought he was dreaming again. The lady in pink was his Angel. The same innocent face, the same blue eyes and the same stunning smile. This blond beauty was the man of his dreams. He could not help but slightly opened his mouth from amazement.

The lady slowly walked to him, still smiling. As she came closer and closer, Jacob suddenly remembered. He remembered Newt Scamander, he remembered Tina and the MACUSA, he remembered the Niffler , he remembered the magic.. and he remembered the lady , now standing right in front of him…it felt like the fog had been somehow shifted.

She held her hand out , and he took it in his. Her skin was so soft and, her touch was so gentle.. she was just like he imagined before

'Good morning ' the woman smiled 'My name is..'

'Queenie'he finished her sentence in shock' You are Queenie Goldstein'

Queenie's POV

She could not help but smile widen her smile as much as it was humanly possible. Jacob remembered her. She had no clue how could this happen, but the man in front of him clearly remembered her. He knew her name and he seemed thunder stuck. He was in a complete amazement and shock ,she could tell. Queenie felt no need to read his mind this time, his confusion was visible and she found it cute.

'Yes, Jacob. I am Queenie'-she whispered ' So you remember me?'

Jacob blinked

' I think I do' he answered in a low voice ' I have never forgot you. I could not. I have been dreaming about you for months now. I could not place you, but I knew that I had knew you' he swallowed and continued ' You are my Angel'

Queenie placed her palm on his face, gently and the world around them seemed to melt away. She was touched. Nobody had ever told her something so beautiful like this. He was telling the truth, she could see it in his eyes, and in his thoughts.

None of them noticed that the distance between them was dangerously abated. They were so close that Queenie could feel his hot breath in herself, and she did not back down. She gazed at his lips, and then into his eyes

' See? I could not find anyone like you' she said, before she closed her eyes and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Jacob deepened the kiss, and its passion increased.

Queenie had never felt like this before. She was floating in happiness and in this moment she knew that she had made the right decision by coming here. She did not want to let go of him, not anymore. They belonged together, that was certain now.

Jacob's POV

He could not believe his luck. Queenie Goldstein, his Angel, the woman of his dreams was in his arms, and kissed him willingly. Jacob wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to embrace her every day, he wanted to hold and kiss her every minute of his life. He wanted her..no..he needed her. The magic of the moment was broken by loud whistle and applause. They broke apart, flushed and smiling. Everyone in the shop was grinning wildly at the couple in front of them. They smiled at each other, nearly shyly , before Jacob sobered.

' What are we going to do?' he asked, afraid of her answer, but for his astonishment, she kept smiling at him

'We will see Honey..we will see…but for now, the present is the only thing what is important. We will figure this out, that I can promise'

And with this last sentence, Jacob had no idea why, but he become sure that everything will be okay.

The End


End file.
